Redemption
by ziggleepuff
Summary: When Hermione is betrayed to the one closest to her, will Malfoy be able to help her love again... H/D, G/B, R/L
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Character, that right is reserved for the talented J.K Rowling and her alone.

SUMMARY: After walking in on the love of her life cheating on her she meets someone that will her heal, and perhaps fall in love again… Hr/D, H/P, G/B, R/L eventually…

AN: previously wrote this story under the s/n sweets lady moved to this name and re started it, hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What a stupid, stupid, arse….How could he just do that with, with a Slytherin, in OUR bed no less, the nerve of him. Saying it just makes me want to hurl. We've been together for five years. I just don't understand. Did I work too much? I mean I could have taken less time off to spend with him, but this just isn't my fault as well, he needs to take blame to.

Ugh, I just want to go back there and castrate him. I knew something was up. No one can spend that much time playing Quidditch. Add to the fact that he was coming home later and he's a horrible liar. I guess I saw the signs but damn I just didn't think it come to this.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

1 Hour Earlier

"Ron, I'm home!" Huh, I wonder where he is, I told him that I'd be home early today. He must have forgotten that's nothing new, I honestly don't know where his mind has been lately, it's like he's not even there.

"Ron!" Gosh well if he's not here I'm going to at least change into something that didn't smell like St. Mungo's. Maybe I'll surprise Ron and make him his favorite dish, he'll like that, and maybe it'll make up for the fact that I've been working so much.

Work was so ghastly today, this adorable little girl was brought in, her and her family was in the Apothecary when some potions mixed and blew out the west wall. Her family didn't even make to St. Mungo's. Now we have to wait for this little girl to wake up and we have to deliver the bad news that she has no more family… Got to love my job right?

I need a bath to relax, shake of the nerves of today, maybe break in that new book I bought, it's about the duke and the girl he's trying to tame…sigh I know a little harlot for me but oh well.

"Ohh, oh Ron, faster baby," What in the hell was that. "Oh Daphne, I'm getting close, cum with me love." I peeked through the door and there she was Daphne Greengrass on top of my boyfriend Ronald Weasley riding him like there was no tomorrow. The part that hurts the most was the love in Ron's eyes as he looked at her. Ron and Daphne came together and it was then that I finally made a noise.

"What the hell….Hermione?" Ron quickly got up and put his pants on while throwing the blanket to Daphne. He told her to go wait in MY bathroom. "Hermione, it's not what it looks like."

Oh and just when you thought he couldn't get any dumber, he goes and shows me that he has definitely taken one too many bludgers to the head. "Really Ron, cause to me it looks like you're making love to another woman, in our bed no less." Damn him I will not let him see me cry, he does not deserve that. "Don't even try to make a mockery of my intelligence by saying and I quote "It's not what it looks like;" I deserve more respect than that.

"Fine then it's exactly what it looks like." What! I wasn't expecting him to be so, so blunt. Well I did tell him to tell the truth. "What do you want me to say Hermione, really, I'm sorry, cause I'm not, that I regret it, cause I don't, so what Hermione, what do you want me to say?"

I looked into those blue eyes that once looked at me with so much love and now all there was, was a dim light in the tunnel like when we first met. I shuddered involuntarily, "Not this Ron, anything but this." How could he just stand there and say that, looking at me like this is my fault, like I caused him to do this, "How long?"

"A little over a year now," I heard myself give a strangled cry, a year, a fucking year; he's been sleeping, no loving someone else, someone that's not me. "Come one Hermione, with the hours you've been working, what did you expect, you're never here, I got lonely and I met Daphne."

"I expected you to love me Ronald, me, not her and if you weren't happy then you should have said something instead of cheating on me." I can't believe this, he's actually blaming me.

"I was going to break it off today Hermione, but then you walked in and,"

"Oh sorry Ronald for ruining your plans, may I be forgiven!" The nerve of him, really, I should just hex him and be done with it. "Sorry that I made you go out and love someone else, when you should have been home loving me."

"Damn it Hermione I did love you, I still do, just not the way it was, not the way you want me to."

"I can't sit here and listen to this, crap, cause that's all I hear coming out of your mouth, it's just crap, you lied and cheated and your trying to make it okay when it's just not." He's an ass, a giant ass, I can't believe this.

"Look Hermione, I love Daphne, and I proposed shortly before you got here, and she said yes, I'm going to marry her, and I would like you to be there when I do." He did not just say that, what a moron, the fact that he expects me to be okay with this is just insane.

" So what was I Ron, just some woman, you know what, fine marry her, love her, but you just lost me," and then I ran, I don't know how long and I don't know how far, all I know is I had to get away and fast. I heard him shouting for me, but if I stopped he would see what he did and I wouldn't give him that pleasure. The love of my life is marrying her, but he just dumped me. When did my life become so sick and twisted?

I slowed to a jog when I neared a park and then stopped when I noticed it had a swing, I've always loved swings, and swings always help me think. I plopped myself down and just let my tears pour; it's late who would see me anyway?

-Present Time-

"Um excuse me, miss," I looked down and a little boy stared back at me, he couldn't be more than five years old. His eyes though that's what got me they looked so familiar.

"Yes," he really is an adorable child, looking at me through his long eye lashes. I swear though I've seen this kid before, or know him from somewhere.

"Well I noticed that you were crying, and very loudly might I add, my dad always said that no one should ever make a woman cry, is everything alright," this child sounds so much older than his young years should allow. I would very much like to meet this boy's father and give him a stern talking to for letting him wander.

"How old are you, and you shouldn't be talking to strangers." "Oh and where are your parents." Seriously to leave this young boy here by himself is just wrong.

"He's five Granger" and then he turn his attention to the boy, "and no Leo Malfoy, you shouldn't be talking to strangers" the man then looked at Hermione with his nose in the air, "no matter how pitiful they look." It was then that I looked into the startling grey eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Just what I said, sick and twisted.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys tried to get at least 2 chapters out today hope you guys like, had fun writing this and don't hate on me to much**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Character, that right is reserved for the talented J.K Rowling and her alone. Though I Wish I could own draco malfoy

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell, Malfoy?"

"Granger, please, I know your better than that, you are in the company of my five year old child," man Granger has changed, for the better might I add, nice ass, tiny waist, finally got control of that hair… Good lord pull yourself together Draco this is Granger we're talking about… "Leo, why don't you go play on the swing set over there where I can still see you so me and Granger can "catch" up."

"Alright dad, dinner after your done, right?" Leo said standing up.

"You got it, anywhere you want to go, and then ice cream after."Malfoy said watching his son walk away towards the other swing set.

"Sorry Malfoy, but it's you… with a child, it's just unfathomable." Malfoy has a…child, what is the world coming to, this boy…no Man, cause even I cannot deny he's grown up, should never be able to procreate. "When did this happen, who did this happen with?"

"Well not that it's any of your business Granger, but you've done the math so I guess you can assume it happen five year and approximately nine months ago considering he just turned five, the who should be of no concern to you," She's looking at me like I've gone bloody mad, "What's your deal Granger, why are you giving me such a weird look, well a weirder look then I usually get from you."

"Malfoy, if I did the math correct that mean you had, Leo you said it was, right out of Hogwarts…Well nine months after Hogwarts anyways." Wow, he really has grown up, raising a child at 18 that's incredible, even for him, he must have grown up fast.

"Yes that's right Granger, I made a mistake, Leo happened, but I guarantee you he is not a mistake, he's the best kid anyone could ask for, and you better check yourself before you say any different around my son."

Whenever I have to defend Leo, it just makes me so angry that people judge him because of his last name, he's not me and he's nowhere near being my father. He's the brightest kid I know and I'm not just saying that. He's a good kid and I'll never let him turn out like me.

"I meant no disrespect Malfoy; I can see he's a good kid, very good actually, and very proper, I'm sure Lucius taught him that no doubt."

I've never heard a five year old talk like that not even me at that age and I was very proper, he must have learned it from Lucius.

"Actually Granger, Leo is very well read, and he's had no contact with my father, he actually died 2 years ago, but I would not allow Leo to see him before that either, my mother and his other grandparents are the only relatives he's aloud to see."

Wow, Lucius is dead, I didn't even know, I for sure would have remember something in the paper.

Seeing the wheels turning in Granger's head I decided to change the topic off myself and direct it back on her. "So Granger, what's with the water works earlier, Weasley finally had enough and leave you." Seeing the look on her face made me realize that I just hit the nail on the head. "God Granger, I'm sorry, and I know I don't say that a lot, but I have changed and I was just joking."

"It's okay Malfoy, I can see by the way you act around you son, that you've changed, at least enough to be a good dad for him." Oh my god, Malfoy is apologizing, wow he really has changed, but he's still a git, a big one.

"So what happened Granger," I know it's none of my business but what an arse Weasley is, a royal fuck up in my opinion, he's never going to get any better than Granger.

Should I tell him, I can't really trust him, I mean we haven't seen each other in five year, but they do say to get stuff off your chest usually helps you feel better.

"Well as you probably know me and Ron have been together for five year now, and stuff has been going great, till around last year. I started working more, and he started training, I mean I had just received a promotion at work I couldn't turn it down because I refused to work the hours. Ron just didn't see it that way. Well in the last couple of months Ron's been coming home late and "going out" with the boys. Today I got off work early and decided to make him his favorite dinner and apologize for working so much and try to fix things with us. As I got home though I heard him upstairs with someone else proclaiming his love for her, turns out this her, is Daphne Greengrass and Ron proposed to her before even breaking up with me. They been doing this behind my back for a year, I'm so humiliated."

"Wow, I always thought Weasley was a wanker, but he just proved that he's even more of one then I thought. Don't sweat yourself Granger, I always said this, you can do way better then Ronald Weasley." If I could I would kick the ass out of Weasley right now, what a fucking wanker, and Daphne she knows better, I'm gonna have to have a talk with her sometime, I wonder if Ron even knows.

"Trust me I know I can, but the embarrassment of it, how am I suppose to show my face, everyone's going to be staring at me."

"No more than usual Granger, just now you'll notice it" Wait a second did I just compliment her?

I think Malfoy just complimented me no that had to have been an insult.

"Dad, are you ready yet, I'm starving?" Leo just popped up out of nowhere.

"Sure kiddo let's go, well Granger it's been…interesting catching up, see you again in the next five years." Today has been nice seeing Granger, kind of makes me miss our daily banter.

"Ha ha, Malfoy, it's been nice and thanks for listening to be blubber and nice meeting you Leo." Hermione says watching Malfoy walk away.

Who knew and I could have a nice chat with Malfoy. God he really has grown up, and he has such a nice arse. Oh what am I saying, okay first things first, I need to rent a room for the night before I start looking for a place to stay tomorrow, and tomorrow call Ginny and tell her all about her asshole of a brother and this strange encounter with Malfoy.

Again with thinking about Malfoy, and the weird thing is, I kinda wanna run into him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next I decided to meet up with Ginny for breakfast to discuss everything that's gone on, I don't know how to tell her about Ron but, I'm sure she'll understand. Ginny and I have been coming to this café for years; it's a nice little bistro in Diagon Alley. I spotted Ginny sitting at our usual table and as always she's ordered my favorite, scrambled eggs, French toast, and bacon, with coffee black.

"Hello Ginny, it's been way too long," It really does feel like it's been forever.

"Quit playing Mione, it's only been a week, now I know that's long in your book, but to other people it's just a short 7 days." Has it only been a week, gosh it feels like forever, I've got to stop letting time get away from me. Maybe I really do need to stop working so hard. "So tell me Hermione, what's all the fuss about, you sounded like you were about to die on the phone."

"Well Ron and I broke up yester—"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, you see Ron was not happy that I've been working so hard, you know with the new promotion and what not, and he decided to find happiness elsewhere, you know like in the comfort of our bed with Daphne Greengrass."

"Omg Mione, Greengrass, are you kidding me? My brother is complete scum to do that to you, I mean you were together five years you don't just end something like that by cheating. If you are unhappy you talk, and if talking doesn't work out then you spilt ways."

"Just wait Ginny that's not the best part, Ron then proceeded to tell me he had proposed to Daphne and she said yes, before he even dumped me, what kind of shit is that. OH and that he would love for me to be there." I love Ginny she just makes it so easy for me to just spill.

"I'm going to kill my brother, then my mother is going to kill her, and if Harry were alive he'd kill him." I flinch when Ginny says Harry's name, it has been five years, but it's still hard. I guess Ginny saw and gave me a comforting squeeze of the hand.

You see Harry died during the final battle at Hogwarts, he sacrificed himself to save everybody, he couldn't kill Voldemort without killing himself, he just wasn't strong enough to handle that kind of power. Unfortunately I found Harry's body, I wouldn't talk for a week. I loved Harry like a brother, no I did lose a brother that day, and it's a day I'll never be able to get over.

"I'm sorry Mione," I heard Gin say after she noticed me dazing.

"It's okay Ginny, the past is the past and Harry wouldn't want either of us mourning him but celebrating every day for the life he had."At that exact moment I felt a little tap on arm and I looked down to see a very familiar little boy.

"Leo is that you, where's your father?" Oh no, I haven't even told Ginny yet, she is going to be so curious.

"Oh I'm not with my Dad, right now, I'm out have lunch with my mom, she had some news for me, but I'll saw you over here with this lady and I wanted to come say hello." Gosh this is just the sweetest little boy ever; he could not be Malfoy blood.

"Leo, what are you doing, you know better than to r-, oh hello Hermione, I didn't know you were here." Oh my Daphne Greengrass is Leo's mom. Malfoy could have said something after I told him about Ron and her.

"It's okay Daphne, I can be civilized. I see you've brought Leo here to share the happy news," I can see Ginny staring at me like I've gone bonkers.

"You know what my mom wants to tell me Miss Granger."

"Wait, how is it you even know my son, Granger."

"I met him yesterday at the park; he asked me why I was crying." Again I say sweetest boy ever.

"Yeah mommy, Miss Granger was crying real bad, dad say some weasel broke her heart." At that I could see Ginny's jaw drop, only one person calls Ron weasel. I could also see Daphne's cheek pink a little, at least I know she had a heart and felt a little embarrassed.

"Well then, I guess me and Leo should be going so I can as you say Granger "give him the happy news."

I watched Daphne take Leo by the hand and lead him out of the café, I could see him wave to me from behind the glass, and I hope he saw my little wave goodbye.

"Okay Hermione, spill it, who was that little boy and why was he calling the slut mommy." Wow Gin has some colorful language.

"Well Ginny, after I ran out of the apartment, I found myself at a little park, I decided to swing for a bit to clear my head and I just started sobbing, I couldn't really control myself. Next thing I know I see this adorable little boy asking me what's wrong. Well I asked him how old he was and that he shouldn't be talking to strangers. Next thing I know Malfoy comes up declaring he's 4 and that no he shouldn't be.

"Wait so Malfoy, is this kid's dad."

"Yup, trust me, no one was more shocked then me," I still can believe Malfoy spawned.

"Shouldn't that be illegal," at that I cracked up laughing.

"That is exactly what I told him."

"Wow wish I could have seen the look on his face when you told him that."

"In reality though, Malfoy actually made me feel better, we talked and he made me realize I could do much better then Ronald Weasley, and further more that I am not at fault for him cheating on me."

"So he grew up to be a total babe, huh?"

"Yes, and it's so unfair, you should have seen him Gin, he looked like one of those guys we stare at in the Men's Fashion magazines." He really did, now if only I could see under the shirt to see if he's got the full package.

"Well Hermione, I hate to say this, but Malfoy has always been that hot, I think you were to busy hating him to notice."

Really, huh, I never really paid much attention to Malfoy at Hogwarts, but I guess you could define him as good looking back then.

"Well, even if he was cute back then, he's way gorgeous now."

"Glad you think so fond of me, Granger, and might I say the feeling is mutual." My eyes go wide as saucers as I turn to see his famous smirk as he turns to leave laughing like a hyena.

"Wow Gin just shoot me now, please."

"Oh it's not so bad Hermione; Ron could have you talking like that."

"Don't even joke Gin, just don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I left the café with Ginny an hour after the incident with Malfoy. It really felt so good to just talk with Ginny about everything. After the run in with Malfoy though I was mortified, Ginny just laughed it off telling me I was right, Malfoy was a hunk.

After the café I decided I wanted a new book to read so I made my way over to Flourish and Blotts. I wanted something just for me, maybe a trashy romance novel where the stunning brunette princess is saved by the dashing handsome rouge knight with striking blonde hair.

Hold it Hermione, slow your broom a little, there will be NO fantasizing about Malfoy.

Hermione was so busy lost in thoughts of a rouge Malfoy that she never noticed the little boy running up to her.

"Miss Mione, help me please!"

"Oh Leo, I didn't see you there, what's wrong?" He looks so distressed, oh Daphne must have dropped the bomb on him.

"It's my mom, she's going to marry that Weasel, the one who hurt you, and she told me he's gonna be my new dad. I don't want a new dad Miss Mione, I like the one I already got."

"Wait a second how do you know Ron is the same Weasel?"

"Dad described him to me as a tall fire ball, who's stupid, plus he actually told me his name, and he fits all those descriptions."

I got down to eye level so I could look him in the eye, "Leo, Ron might have hurt me, but he's gonna be great to you. Also, no one is gonna replace your dad, he's yours, and he'd fight for you if anyone tried to take you away from him."

"Promise?" He looked so hopeful.

"Yes Leo, I promise, now where is your mother?"

"I don't know, she went to go get me some ice cream to make me feel better and I just took off, I don't wanna go back to her right now, will you take me home Miss Mione."

"Leo how bout you call me Mione, okay?"

"Okay…Mione, but will you, you know, take me home."

"Well I'd rather find your mother." Daphne would kill me if I didn't find her first she must be going nuts.

"Please I really don't wanna go back to mom and the weasel."

"Don't call him that, and ok, but when we get home you need to tell your dad to contact your mom so she won't be worried.

"Alright Mione, I can do that." Thank goodness he started calling me Mione, I felt like I was talking to Dobby when he called me that.

"Now Leo, does your dad still live at Malfoy Manor." Oh do I hope he says no, I cannot go back there.

"No, he lives near the ocean, I remember the address though."

"Ok, just give it to me and we can apparate there." Good memory for a little fellow at his age. I need to be careful though I'm getting really attached to him.

We apparated in front of a beautiful estate right on the water. It kind of reminds me of Shell Cottage. It's big of course and very un-Malfoy like.

"Come on Mione, dads probably home already." Gee just what I wanted, to relive my mortification.

We walked in through the back door and the inside of the house had nothing on the outside. It just blew me away; it actually looked like a home, something I never would associate with Malfoy.

"Daddy!"

"Leo, what are you doing here?"

Oh my god, Malfoy just showered, and all he's wearing is a towel, I can see water droplets still running down his perfectly sculpted six pact abs, and oh he's got the V and a bunny trail where the towel is dipping dangerously low.

"Check the drool Granger." Shit he caught me staring. "Leo how bout you go upstairs to your room for a nap, okay."

"K dad, I love you."

"I love you too son." Aw precious moment I'm intruding on, but I'm really glad I got to see it, makes me want a kid of my own.

"Granger, follow me please."

I guess he led me to his office with the way it was decorated; I was too busy looking around to even notice he had locked the door.

"So Granger, want to fill me in on why my son isn't with his mother."

"What, oh you should probably owl Daphne and tell her you got Leo, she's probably freaking out right now.

"I'll do that, now you explain."

And that's what I did. I told him how I ran into Leo on my way to the book store, him not wanting to go back to his mother after everything that happened, and then how we ended up here.

"And I told him as soon as we got here to tell you to contact Daphne."

Malfoy was shaking his head at me, "Alright Granger, I trust you, and my son obviously likes you."

"And I like him Malfoy," God why does this man make me so nervous. "Well I guess I should be going." I make my way to the door and the next thing I know Malfoy is right behind me.

"You know Granger; you'd make a great mom." He's so close to me I can smell him, and feel him, oh god. "Just think if he were ours, all the fun we would have had making him." He puts his hands on my waist, and it takes all my control not moan.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, me taking off your clothes, Me kissing you all over, feeling Me inside you, moving with you."

Oh god, it was that moment I felt him pressed up on my backside, and that snapped me out of it. I turned so fast I'm sure my hair hit him in the face.

"Listen here Malfoy, you may turn me on, I can't lie about that, but the truth is your still Malfoy and I'm still Granger, you can't change, and I would be stupid to believe it.

"Granger I - -?

"Just stop, I don't want to hear it, you are trouble, you'll only hurt me, come on Malfoy, that's all you've ever done, and it's what your great at." I feel a little bad as I see him flinch, but I'm just trying to make him see I can't get hurt, I'm already broken.

"Granger, I have changed, and if you can't see that then fine, I'll just have to show you. Let me take you out."

"What, no, you're absurd." Did he not just hear everything I said to him?

"Come on Granger, just dinner?"

"No Malfoy, your bad ne—"

I guess Malfoy wouldn't take no for an answer cause next thing I know he's pushing me up against the door and proceeded to kiss the ever living life out of me. I felt his tongue licking my lower lip seeking entrance. I moaned and kiss back with everything I had in me.

I heard Him groan and he reached around to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, earned another groan from him. I felt the need for air arise and turn me head to breath. He started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck, and god did it feel good.

He leaned his head against mine, looking me in the eyes. "I knew it'd be like this, in Hogwarts, I dreamt about it, knew we'd always be explosive."

At that I shoved him away from me, "God Malfoy, I told you no."

"Hate to say it Granger, but your body decided to say yes." He gave me his signature smirk and leaned towards me again and that's when I decided to bolt.

"Stop Malfoy, I won't, I can't be hurt again."

"There you go again Granger, I'm not Weasley, I actually know how great you are." I saw the truth in his eyes, and that scared me. I just couldn't trust it.

"I'm sorry, I jus—I can't." And that's when I did something that I've never done before, I ran like hell.

Draco just laughed and leaned against his desk, "You can run Granger, but I love playing cat and mouse, cause I always win."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6:30 Am came very fast, I heard my alarm go off but I've been up for an hour already just staring at the ceiling thinking about yesterday afternoon. I just couldn't comprehend what was going through Malfoy's head. I mean he actually kissed me, no he sexually assaulted me. I can understand that, but he is right I did want it, I still do, but Ron hurt me, and I'm sure if I gave Malfoy half the chance I gave Ron, he could hurt me way worse than Ron ever did.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7, "Guess I have to get up now."

I did my normal routine, showered using my favorite shampoo, it smelled like berries, dried my hair, then spelled it so it fell in soft curls, the put on some light make up. My coffee is on a timer so it was ready by the time I dressed. Today I went for a hunter green blouse and my black pencil skirt with some Muggle brand heels, Louboutin I think is what they are called, and who cares guys can make some killer shoes. I looked in the mirror and for once felt good about what I saw.

I made my way to St. Mungos, I'm became one of their top healers last year, and I worked really hard to get that position, youngest in my field to do so. I specialize in child traumas, and I also volunteer at the orphanage. I hold a charity event each year in Harry's name to make sure the orphanage stays afloat and is always stocked with nice things for the kids. I know Harry would appreciate that. Actually the event is happening next week, crap I still have a lot to do.

This year we are auctioning off are top five female and male healers, yes me included. It is gonna be great I predict the biggest turnout yet.

I've done my rounds for the morning and all my patients are doing great, I'm sure most will be out by tomorrow, which will make some very nervous parents very happy. Today has been a really great day so far. I decided to take a break and enjoy my coffee and bagel in my office when I hear a commotion up front.

"Healer Granger, come quick!"

"Nurse Eric what's going on?" God he looks panicked this cannot be good, well there goes my bagel idea.

"I don't know, this man is in the lobby and he's just freaking out, he won't let anybody go near his son, he just keeps screaming for you."

Oh no, I raced out of my office so fast I'm sure Eric was stunned.

"I DEMAND TO SEE HEALER GRANGER NOW, NO INCOMPENTENT HEALER IS WORKING ON MY SON BUT HER, YOU HEAR ME!"

"Malfoy calm down please."

"Oh thank goodness, Granger, please, please help him." Malfoy was crying and Leo was in his arms, from what I could see his arm was broken and he was bleeding out from his head.

"What happened Malfoy?"

"I was taking a shower, I guess Leo woke up and he wandered downstairs instead of waiting for me to get him. Well he found my old broom and just took off; he crashed through the window, and then fell out from around 20 feet. I heard the crash and raced downstairs to see him fall. Please help him."

I've never seen Malfoy so un-put together; it was heart breaking the way he was looking at me.

"Okay Malfoy, but you have to let me work, you can go wait in the waiting room, and I'll be out to talk to you as soon as possible. Just remember he's in good hands."

"Thank you Granger."

I immediately took Leo to the MR (Magical Room), I fixed his arm right away and had a nurse cast it in green and silver, I knew Malfoy would like that. Next was the hard part, after cleaning the blood off Leo's head I realized his contusion was a lot worse than expected. I had to do some test and found out his brain is swollen, but thankfully there were no hemorrhages. I stitched up his head wound and he was good to go.

I cleaned up and made my way to the waiting room to speak to Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Draco Hermione, after what has happened you can do that."

"Okay, Draco. Leo's arm was broken in two places, but that was an easy fix, it should heal nicely. His head wound gave me cause to worry. After running some test I found out that his brain had some slight swelling, because of this I had to put him into a magically induced coma."

"What does that mean Granger."

"Please Draco, call me Hermione, what it means, is that we will leave Leo in a coma for a couple of days and let his brain heal and then wake him up."

"He'll be okay though right?"

"I'm not making any promises Draco because there is no guarantee, but I'm 99% certain he'll be okay after a couple days."

I could literally see the tension roll off of him after that. "Could I see him Hermione, please?"

"Sure Draco, follow me." I started to lead Draco down the hall when Daphne barges in.

"Where is he, where is my son Draco, what did you do to him."

"I didn't do any Daphne, it was an accident, he's going to be okay."

Rolling her eyes at Draco she turned her glare to me, "I want to see him right now Granger."

"Follow me please," I led them to where Leo would be stay for a couple of days, a room fit for a Malfoy. "I'll let you guys be alone."

Draco's POV

I watched Hermione leave the room, and I felt myself smile when I looked at my son and saw his cast and how it was silver and green. Little minx did that just for me.

"I don't know what your smiling at Draco, look at what you did to our son." God why did I ever sleep with her, she is so psychotic. I'm glad I did though; Leo is the best thing to ever happen to me.

"I didn't do this Daphne it was an accident, Leo always waits for me to get him before going downstairs, it could have happened to anyone, even you. Especially now with Ron around, he's gonna have tons of brooms."

"This would never happen with me Draco, cause unlike you I'm an excellent parent."

"Right, like living your kid on a street corner to get him ice cream, that's real excellent work right there."

"Shut up Draco, I want full custody." Wait, bitch said what now.

"That is not gonna happen, he's mine, you didn't even want him."

"Draco, I don't want something like this happening again, you better watch him from now on."

"Look Daphne, we're parents we make mistakes, it's gonna happen, this was bad, yes I know, but he's going to be okay."

"I know Draco, but getting that call was the worst thing to happen to me, please just keep better eye on him." Wow she really does have a heart, who knew. "Now, on to more important things, why would you bring him here, I mean really, Granger, there were what no better doctors, or pureblood ones for that matter." And there she goes back to bitch.

"I don't care what happened between you and Granger, Daphne, but she is the best and my son will have the best doctor."

"Fine, whatever, I got to go, when he wakes up till him Mommy loves him and she'll be here soon, please call me when he wakes up."

"You're not gonna visit him at all."

"I got stuff to do Draco, I am planning a wedding after all, and I'll be here when he wakes up okay."

"Fine just go." I really hate her, I should fight her for full custody, but it would never happen till I'm married.

I watched her leave in a huff as usual and looked back at my son, he looks so broken, and I can't believe I let this happen. I'm gonna make sure though that nothing will ever happen like this again, not if I can help it. I looked around, Granger really did get him a good room, she must have known I would have demanded a better one. She knows me so well. I hear the door open and looked up to see the devil walk in.

"I was just thinking about you Granger."

"Oh really now, and what were you thinking." If only I could show her.

"Oh don't want to ruin that innocence of yours by telling you naughty things like that." I saw her blush, it would only be a matter of time till I could call her mine, and I can't wait for that day.

"I'm not all that innocent Malfoy, I just wanted to let you know I heard what you said about me to Daphne."

"Eavesdrop much."

"Not really, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Is your appreciation enough to go out with me now?"

"Not on your life." And with that she turned and walked out the door, not before dropping something out of her coat pocket. I walked over to pick it up and see what it is. It was a flyer for her charity event. I feel my smirk grow wider.

"Well this could be interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DRACO'S POV

Leo has been in a coma for two days now, I haven't gone home once. I just couldn't bear leaving his side. Granger's been great letting me stay here; she even got a bed put in for me so I could sleep comfortably. This whole ordeal has put things in perspective for me. Leo needs a mom, and not Daphne, someone who is going to love him and car for him 24/7, not just when it's convenient for her. Granger's just the woman for the job too, now all I have to do is make her realize it.

"Rise and Shine Malfoy."

"I was just thinking about you Granger." She looks really beautiful today. Her hair is in a half twist thing, and she's got on this purple silk top and a pencil skirt that accentuates her tiny waist. Oh and some fuck me heels that just puts naughty ideas in my head. "My you're looking awfully tasty today."

Her face turned crimson and it spread to her chest making me wonder what treasures laid beneath. "You hush now Malfoy."

"Any news today, Hermione?" I always seem to only call her that when it regards my son.

"I have great news today, Draco, I've done some tests on Leo and the swelling of his brain has gone down tremendously."

"Meaning?" Oh Merlin please say my son can wake up today. I just want to hear his voice again.

"Meaning, we can wake him up today." The smile on her face I'm sure was matching my own. That's the kind of reaction I always expect Daphne to have, but she doesn't care, she never has, but this woman, this basic stranger, loves my son more than his own mother does.

"That's wonderful; can we do it now, please?"

"Yup, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes to life the coma spell, and then we will just have to wait and see."

"Ok, let me go owl Daphne to tell her the news, I told her I'd let her know when he woke up."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Malfoy, I understand, Leo is her son."

I went out and used one of St. Mungo's owls to send a brief message to Daphne.

_Daphne, _

_Granger is taking Leo off the coma spell today,_

_I thought you'd like to know_

_So you could be here_

_To see him wake up._

_Sincerely,_

_DAM_

I didn't get a direct reply from Daphne, so after 10 minutes of waiting I went back into the room, Granger was setting up with Nurse Eric I think his name was. He's a sweet kid, trying to become a healer.

"You ready Draco?"

"You bet Hermione, I need to see my son awake again."

I watch as Hermione said some spells and suddenly a white light was cast over Leo. As soon as the light appeared it was gone. I held my breath and waited. Leo's eyelids started to flutter and my heart soared with happiness. I watched Granger pour Leo a glass of water and then turned to hand it to me.

"He'll need this, I'm sure his throat is dry."

"Daddy?" Oh it's so good to hear that voice.

"Shh, son, I'm here, now drink this."

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll never touch your broom again, I'm sorry I broke the window."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't care about the stupid window, all that matters is the fact that you are alive and okay."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Leo."

"Oh cool look at my cast dad, it's green and silver just like the Slytherin house colors." I could hear Granger laughing in the background.

"Yeah you have Miss Granger over there to thank for that one; she did it just for you."

"Sweet, thanks Mione."

"Not a problem Leo, you know I just want you laughing and happy." She was beaming at Leo, just like a mother would her son. I heard the door open and Grangers eyes went cold in an instant. I turned to see what could possibly make Granger close up so fast and low and behold, Daphne Greengrass and one Ronald Weasley.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe that wretched woman brought him with her, does she have no dignity. She knew I'd be here I mean for Merlin's sake I'm her kid's healer. What a freaking witch.

"Daphne nice of you to join us, Leo's awake." I could hear the loathing Draco had in his voice; I seem to notice he only sounds like that when she's in the room. Guess he has a special tone just for her.

"I'm here aren't I?" With the way she looks I'm sure she took her precious time getting ready. If that were me I would have sprinted out in my sweats with yesterdays make-up caked on my face.

"Look I'm just going to give you guys some time with Leo."

"Granger you don't have to leave."

"It's alright Malfoy; I've got rounds to do anyway."

I needed to get out of that room away from him and away from her. I'm just not ready yet. I felt like I was being suffocated in there.

"Hermione…"

Really, he just had to follow me. Why can't he take a hint and leave me the hell alone.

I sighed, and could feel my shoulders tensing ready for a fight, "What do you want Ron?"

"I just want to talk Mione, give me that, alright?"

"You don't deserve that Ron; you don't deserve anything from me, not after what you did."

"Okay so what you will spend all your time shacking it up with Malfoy, and hanging out with his brat."

**SLAP-**

I'm sure I just slapped the freckles off Ron's face. He turned his fact to me and I could see the handprint I had left behind. He was livid. His face was actually turning purple he was so mad.

"How dare you say that to me Ronald Weasley? Leo's a good kid and Malfoy is a wonderful father. Not like it's any of your business, but nothing is going on between Malfoy and me."

"Right, that's not what I hear."

"I don't care what you bloody well hear Ron. What don't you get? It's not your business anymore; I don't have to tell you anything."

"You're still my friend Mione, and he's going to hurt you."

"Like you hurt me Ron? Oh wait, what you did was worse than anything that Malfoy has ever done to me."

Ron took a step back, his mouth was open and he was looking like I had just slapped him in the face again. It was really unattractive actually. "Please do shut your mouth Ron, it's rather unbecoming."

"I fell in love Hermione, can you really fault me for that."

"No Ron, you fell in Daphne, don't mistake what you have with her as anything close to love."

"You don't know anything, you don't know how I feel, and you don't know how she feels."

"Right Ron cause she's your absolute dream girl."

"Whatever Mione, I'll see you at the fundraiser, alright?"

"Don't bother coming Ron, I don't want you there." How could he even think of showing up to my charity event?

"It's for Harry Hermione, there's no way I'm not coming."

"Just send a check Ron; I really don't want you there."

"Mion-"

"Ron! Let's go." Ron turned around to see Daphne patting her foot waiting with an expression of annoyance. I'm beginning to wonder if she ever smiles.

"Fine, you win Mione."

I watched him go with her and finally let out a much needed breath and felt my shoulders slump in defeat. He is just so exhausting, I wish he would just take a hint and leave me alone for awhile. I'm actually starting to wonder why we didn't break up sooner.

"You okay Granger?"

I turned to see Malfoy standing in the doorway. "Yeah I'll be alright, how's Leo doing."

"He's a tuff kid, he's taking a nap right now, I'm glad you are okay after that exchange. We don't need are head healer looking defeated at her own fundraiser."

"Your right, wait what?"

"Oh didn't I tell you, I scored an invite, you know considering I'm extremely wealthy, I offered to make a generous donation. So I guess I'll be seeing you there." With that Malfoy turned and walked back into his son's room.

Oh that's just great, is it too late to call out sick to my own charity?

**AN: Hope you guys are loving the chapters, I promise the charity event will be the next chapter, and in the next chapter the return of Ginny Weasley, and maybe another promising character. The slap in this chapter was for , she requested Ron get slapped and I made it happen. If there are any requests just let me know, I want to make you guys happy cause y'all make me happy with the lovely feedback. Hope you're enjoying the story…Goodnight my lovely readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I cannot believe you talked me into this."

Okay I'm a coward, a big coward, but I could not do this fundraiser alone with Malfoy lurking around in every corner. "I'm sorry Ginny; I'll make it up to you I promise, just remember it's for a good cause."

"Good cause my arse, I'm only here so Malfoy can't corner you."

Wow she sees right through me. Well she is my best friend. "Ginny just think about the kids alright, we are doing this for them." Somehow I had managed to talk Ginny into participating in the auction tonight, I'm so thankful for her.

"Yeah, yeah, you just better hope I get a good looking bloke to bid on me."

"Ginny you're a knock out I'm sure you won't go for less than 10,000 galleons." I wasn't lying either, Ginny was stunning tonight, she had on this emerald green dress that really extenuated her flaming red hair, which also happen to be down in soft waves pulled away from her face. Her make-up was the best part of all. She went with a dramatic bronzed smoky eye and some ruby red lips. I know she'll get bid on for sure.

"Thanks Mione, I guess we should start talking to people, wouldn't want them to think the orchestrator of this event is rude."

We made our way out to the grand ballroom, I saw Nurse Eric taking the collections and decided to see how much we've made so far. "Around 30,000 galleons and counting Healer Granger."

"Eric please, we're off duty, call me Hermione." Wow 30,000 galleons, that's amazing. I'm not recognizing a lot of the people that are here though. I wonder how they got invites.

"Why hello Granger, you're looking lovely tonight." And I was, I'm not conceited but even I knew I looked good tonight. I was wearing a floor length silver dress that basically clung to me like drapes. My make-up was light, with silver dusting highlighting my cheekbones, I left my hair down in their natural curls, just more tamed. "I hope you don't mind I invited some people that I know would be generous to your cause."

"Thank you Malfoy for the compliment, and thank you for your generous donation and also inviting people you knew would donate, that's very kind of you." He looked good tonight, his suit fits him like a glove, it just makes me want to rip it off him. His hair isn't in its usual style, he went with a more relaxed look and let his hair fall into his eyes, just the way I like it. I looked up at him and see he's smirking at me. Merlin where is Ginny?

"See something you like Granger?"

Yes. "No."

"Well I do, would you care to dance?"

"I can't right now Malfoy, but thank you for the offer."

I guess he wasn't taking no for an answer cause he grasped my hand and started leading me towards the dance floor. I was trying to find an escape route, but alas there were none. I finally made eye contact with Ginny who just mouthed sorry to me. Traitor.

The dance floor was nice and spacious, not too many people dancing yet. The music for the Argentine Tango came on and Malfoy looked at me, asking me a silent question with his eyes, a question that I already had the answer to. We started out slowly, keeping up with the rhythm of the music. Malfoy was an incredible dancer, I had no idea, and his body, my god did it feel good so close to mine. The tempo was picking up, "Ready for some lifts Granger?"

I just squinted my eyes at him, "Bring it Malfoy."

Oh boy did he, with twists and turns, lifts in the air, flipping over his back, I haven't danced like that in forever. The music was slowing down indicating the song was finished. So Malfoy and I ended the number with a floor dip. Suddenly I heard loud clapping from all around, Malfoy lifted me so fast I almost fell down, he had to steady me. That's when I noticed everyone was watching us dance. From the corner of my eye I could see Ginny running to me.

"Excuse us Malfoy, I'm just gonna steal her for a quick second."

Ginny led me off the dance floor, people still stopping me to tell me how great that was. Soon Ginny led me into the ladies room. "Holy hell Hermione, that was bloody hot."

I was still too stunned to even say anything. "Hey Gin, will you give me a minute alone?"

"Sure Hermione, I'll come get you when it's time to do the auction, alright?"

"Alright Gin thanks." I watched her leave, as soon as she was gone though I turned around and immediately splashed some water on my face. My goodness that was sexy. He is sex on legs I swear. I have never wanted another person so much in my life, not even Ron. I heard the door open again. "Merlin Ginny, the auction can't be starting yet, I need a few more minutes." I heard the lock click in place and finally decided to look up. What I saw in the mirror was not Ginny but Malfoy.

"That dance Granger, has got to be one of the sexiest moments of my life. Do you even know what you do to me?" His face looked pained, like it was really hard for him to be saying this to me.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"No you're going to listen to me for once." Malfoy stalked closer to me pinning me against the counter. "I like you Hermione, plea-."

I couldn't hear it, lust I can handle, feelings, not so much, so I did the only thing I could think of to do, an hour from now I'm sure I'm gonna realize that it wasn't my best decision. I kissed him, like really kissed him. He tensed at first not really sure if I was actually doing this, but slowly he started to get into it. We were battling for dominance like we do every day; this time though it's with our tongues not are words. It really doesn't surprise me though; we're always battling why should sex be any different.

Malfoy lifted me up on the counter hiking up my dress in the process. He started kissing my neck, while trailing his fingers up along the inside of my thigh. "Tell me what you want Hermione."

I shook my head at him, not willing to give up the last bit of control I still had. He started to back his hand away from where I needed it most. I groaned, "Don't go."

Then Tell me what I want to hear Hermione," he whispered into my ear, causing me to become even more wet, if that was even possible.

"Touch me Malfoy."

"Say my name Granger, and open your eyes, I want you to know whose making you feel this way."

"Please Draco, touch me."

He groaned and pulled me back into a very passionate kiss. I felt him creep his way back under my dress to slowly remove my underwear.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hey Mione, it's time to start the auction."

That snapped me to attention, "Malfoy stop, I have to go."

"Come on Granger."

"No, let me go."

He stepped back from me, I finally noticed his little problem, well big problem actually, I felt kind of bad, "Fine Granger, have it your way, see you out there," with that he smirked at me and stormed out the door, leaving a flabbergasted Ginny in his wake.

"What was going on in here?" I could start to see the wheels turning in her head, so I was quick to shut them down.

"Nothing Ginny, he cornered me and I shut him down." Which was so far from the truth, I wanted it, and I would have let it happen, that's the problem this is a public place, maybe if we were somewhere more private.

"Sure Hermione, you forget I know you as well as the back of my hand if not more so, something happened in here."

"Nothing happened Ginny, just drop it, we have to go."

We walked out of the bathroom and I noticed Malfoy was at the bar downing a glass of scotch. I looked past him and kept walking up to the podium to start the auction.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves," I heard a loud applause from everyone in the room, "great well let's get started with the end of night festivities…Are bachelor and bachelorette auction." More cheering, this is going to be great.

"Let's start off with our first bachelorette, Miss Ginny Weasley; she's a photojournalist for the Daily Prophet, she's an avid Quidditch fan, and graduated at the top of her class. She's wicked smart and fun to be around guys, I should know she is my best friend. Shall we start the bidding at 1,000 galleons?"

Ginny was doing great, doing little twirls in her dress.

"1,000 galleons!"

"3,000 galleons!"

It just kept going on like that, Ginny was getting lots of bids and it was making her so excited, now I don't feel so bad about making her come.

"20,000 GALLEONS!"

There was a hushed murmur amongst the crowd; I couldn't really see whose bid that was though.

"20,000 going once, going twice, sold to uhh…"

"Blaise Zabini, Granger."

"Zabini, well uh, come claim your prize I guess."

I looked over at Ginny; she was looking at me with horror in her eyes. Correction didn't feel bad about making her come. The rest of the auction though went smoothly, no more surprises, now though it's my turn.

"Alright I'm gonna pass the want to Eric over here, can't auction myself off now can I." Great I got a laugh off that joke woo.

"Alright folks this is are lovely top healer Hermione Granger, I'd say she's worth starting at 5,000 galleons don't you?"

"10,000 Galleons, right here!" I looked over and saw that it was Malfoy, of course, who bet that much, I couldn't help the shudder that over took me.

"20,000 galleons!" I know that voice, what the hell is Victor Krum doing here, I haven't spoken to him since he dumped me for not giving it up.

"50,000 galleons!"

"70,000 galleons!"

"250,000 galleons, wanna bet some more Krum cause I'll keep going?" Malfoy looked pissed that someone would bet against him, especially Victor Krum.

"Sorry Her-my-own-nee, that's too much, even for me."

"I didn't want you to bet on me anyway, you bloody arse." I saw Malfoy laugh at that one.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Draco Malfoy, now come claim your lovely prize."

"I intend too." Oh shit, now what did I get myself into. "Don't worry Granger, I don't bite…much."


End file.
